


A living legend named Little Red returns home

by Biotech1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Little Red, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski as Little Red Riding Hood, legend, myth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biotech1/pseuds/Biotech1
Summary: There have been whispers in the supernatural community, whispers of a myth, of a legend, known as Little Red. A being on unrivaled power. A being known to be forgiving and protective, known to be a great ally, but only if you give your loyalty. However, if you harm any he deems under his protection, he will become your doom.This is a very short little chapter to feel out interest. Its been forever since I last wrote anything. Please leave a comment if you would like me to continue.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	A living legend named Little Red returns home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short little chapter to feel out interest. Its been forever since I last wrote anything. Please leave a comment if you would like me to continue.

Stiles awoke to a buzzing sensation coming from under his chin. At first, he tried to ignore it, but sensation caused his nose to tickle. With an over-exaggerated groan, he lifted his head to find what infernal thing could be waking him up so early on a weekend. When he looked down he realized that he had fallen asleep on his beastiary, head resting on his arm, which was smothering his phone, causing the buzzing feeling. Just as the thought finally got through his sleep fogged mind that the buzzing meant that someone was calling him, the call had ended. But before he could even grab the phone to see who had called, it started to buzz again. Stiles stomach filled with dread when he saw what the caller ID read. 

“Derek?” stiles asks hesitantly into the phone. 

“Stiles, you need to come home, please.” Stiles should feel angry, he really should just hang up the phone right then and there, but he hesitated because that was real fear and desperation he heard in Derek’s voice. 

“Stiles…”

Apparently, he took too long to respond because Derek responded with even more desperation in his voice, and a little undercurrent of something worse, hesitation. Derek has never held back his opinions from stiles before, why would he be so hesitant now?  
“Stiles… it's your father.” 

The phone drops to the floor with a dull thud. Shock filling stiles expression. But something else flooding his eyes. Determination. 

Stiles hung up his phone. He didn’t need to respond, Derek knew as well as anyone that out of anything in the world, the only thing that could get Stiles Stilinski to come back to beacon hills is his dad.


End file.
